Kitsune Dekou
by Lobo Noche22
Summary: SakuxNaru, The Kyubii, A 5 year training trip with a new sensei, new enimies, new battles,a bloodline, powers beyond your understanding, when there is nothing else to fight you go elsewhere and surpass all the ninjas before you. Watch Naruto turn legend.
1. Kyubi

Kitsune Denkou (Fox Lightning or Lightning Fox)

Dear Readers

This is my 2nd attempt at this story last year i started it and then i got bsy with sorts and friends and got side tracked now i am back to try and finish it. I hope I can go on to make this a long story and maybe even create a few sequals. I guess my experience as a writer is low so criticism is okay. Please reveiw your thoughts are great. I will ask questions for you to answer in reviews any ideas or suggestions are greatly appreciated anything i use from that will be sited to you i wnt take the credit but here we go

**Naruto A New Way**

"talking"

**"Kyubi talking inner sakura"**

'thinking'

**Chapter 1: Naruto's Dream**

The man slowly leaned down to kiss the gorgeous woman below him. He had loved her for ages and now she loved him too this was the moment he had dreamed of for years he just wantedto sit and stare at her for ever and enjoy it. The woman not in the mood to be patient, while he was thinking reached up and pulled the man down into a deep kiss. Seductively slowly she repositioned her mouth over his while she slowly slid her tongue over his lips begging for entrance. The man gladly complied and let her in to explore his mouth with her tongue. As he put one hand under her butt and one on her back. "Naruto!" Sakura said having trouble trying not to hit him over the head.

"What is it?" Naruto said sleepily as he was still half asleep.

"Wake up you baka!" Sakura yelled as she gave in and slammed her fist into his head. "You slept in and now you are the only one not packed up! We are on a mission you can't oversleep! Now get up!" She yelled as she threw him and his sleeping bag out of his tent Kakashi, Sasuke and Tazuna chuckled.

"That is the penalty for sleeping in Naruto." Kakashi said as Naruto picked himself up.

"Sorry everyone." Naruto said as he put on his famous foxy grin.

"Whatever, now just get up ready teme." Sasuke said coldly. After about a minute Naruto was ready to go and the group was off walking again. After a few hours of walking the group passed a puddle. Only Kakashi paid any attention to it, but he just kept going. After they got about 20ft. away two ninjas popped out of the puddle and within a second had wrapped chains around Kakashi and then to everyone's horror they ripped Kakashi to pieces. After finishing off Kakashi they turned to look at Naruto who froze. He was scared out of his mind. He knew that he could die here and as they charged him all he could do was watch. When they were within 2ft. Sasuke jumped into action and kicked their heads together and pinned their chains to a nearby tree with kunai. The two ninjas had brought out wolverine looking claws and because of Sasuke they only scratched Naruto's arm instead of beheading him. Just as the couple undid their chains Kakashi in the blink of an eye had them both dead and over his shoulder.

"Sorry for scaring you all I just had to figure out their target and I didn't expect you to freeze like that Naruto. Good work Sasuke." Kakashi said as he disposed of the enemy ninja.

"I think we have a problem Kakashi-Sensei." Sakura said slowly as she looked up from Naruto's wound to their sensei.

"Wwwhat is it Sakura-Chan? Naruto asked with a look of horror on his face.

"I think there was poison on those claws that cut Naruto. She said slowly.

"Well, I guess we have to return to the village to get rid of that poison, and because of recent events this mission is now a B-rank or higher. Kakashi said.

"No! I am sick of being a problem! I am sick of everyone looking down on me and disrespecting me! I will never freeze up like that again!" Naruto shouted as he stood with his back to the rest of the group. Then to all of their surprise and disbelief he took out a kunai and brought it down into his cut letting the blood and poison drip out onto the ground.

"Not that that wasn't cool how you took out the poison and all Naruto, but if you lose any more blood you will die." Kakashi said.

**"Hey kit it is time to talk, oh and try to land on that patch of moss."**

"Who was that" Naruto said looking around for the source of the voice.

"What are you talking about no one said anything." Kakashi said.

"Oh thats wierd." Naruto said right before he fell to the ground unconscious. Kakashi was the first one to reach Naruto and when he looked down at Naruto's wound he saw it healing before his very eyes. He decided to bandage it just in case.

"The moron probably just freaked out when you said that Sensei." Sakura said annoyed.

"Scardey cat." Sasuke said as him Tazuna and Sakura walked off to set up camp.

Meanwhile in Naruto's mind.

Naruto stood up he was in some kind of a sewer. He slowly let his eyes adjust to the darkness and began walking down the corridor. After a while he found a room to the right and he walked in right at the entrance on the floor there was a big seal like the size of a door matt. He walked about 10ft in when the room lit up and a figure began walking over to him from the darkness.

"**Ah you must be Naruto." The man said calmly.**

"Who are you, how do you know my nameand where the heck are we? Naruto asked quickly getting into a defensive stance.

"**In order to answer your questions I am the Nine Tailed Fox or Kyubi No Kitsune. Second don't you think I would know the name of the human I was sealed in and lastly we are in your mindscape. Kyubi said as he walked into full view of Naruto. **He was about 6ft. tall with red hair, blood red eyes and to top it all off 9 dark red tails protruding from his rear.

"Yyyyour the Kyubi the demon fox that tried to destroy my village. Naruto said as he took a step back. "Why did you bring me here?

"**Ok, for starters I am not evil so you don't even have to ask about that. ****Also you don't have to fear me at all because I am sealed inside of you if you die so do I. Lastly, I brought you here to explain a few things. First off, the seal you have on your stomach and the one you saw over there on the floor keep me imprisoned in here. It will weaken over time**

**though. When it does I will be released and when I am released it could kill you. So I am going to start giving you my chakra to absorb. So that you will become smarter, faster and stronger beyond your wildest dreams. With that power and the bonds between us I will give us you, you will easily be able to survive my release and even be able to release me whenever you want to or even before then if you choose to. I will give you the power to control and use my chakra in 18 stages two for every tail I have. My chakra supply is so massive that it is basically unlimited. So me giving you some won't hurt me at all. This process will enlarge your chakra coils ten fold. With this power you will also become much smarter and be able to think faster and be able to see past tricks and illusions like how Kakashi noticed the puddle." Kyubi explained.**

"Ok, I have more questions. Naruto said asking for permission to talk. Then after Kyubi nodded he continued. "Ok, my first question is why are you helping me? Then my other question is what kind of bonds to you will you give me?" Naruto asked.

"**To answer your first question, I guess I feel like I owe you it for making your life miserable. Also I have grown fond of you over the last 12 years. You show lots of traits that I have and like. You are loyal to your friends and village and you are would protect those that are precious to you with your life. **

**Then, to answer your other question after this your clans summoning contract will be that of the fox. When ever you unlock a tails worth of power you will be able to summon one of the nine head elemental foxes. Ok, I bet this is getting confusing there are six types of demon foxes. In order from weakest to strongest there is water, ice, electric, earth, wind, and fire. I am a fire fox. I am first out of the 9 head demon foxes. Then Jenca a fire fox , then Shaynu my mate is a wind fox. Followed by Maconda and he is a wind fox paired with Rebenu, and then Bentova an earth fox who is Jenca's mate. Then there is Kel and she is an earth fox and she married a mortal fox which became immortal through that bond. Then there is Rebenu an electric fox. Then there is the ice fox Jacrow who's mate is the water fox Opala.**

**When those demon pairs have children they must chose two to take over their places as heads of the demon council. Lastly the stronger the element of your regular demon fox summon the more chakra you need so as you gain tails you will unlock more. You will be able to talk to me whenever you meditate along with you and your clan members will be able to talk to foxes. If you want you can also now use ninja foxes in your jutsu like the Inzuka use dogs. Would you like to learn a little about mortal foxes so you can figure out how to raise them as ninja better?**

(Ya that was confusing I dont know where i was going, but i will keep the idea. Here to sum it up there are many three realms the human one, the summoning and the demon. In the demon realm there are 9 heads that form the council like the one in konoha. The foxes created a council to govern themselves and based it off of the other one also having 9 heads)

"Sure that would be great.

"** Ok, also you don't have to remember all those facts about the demon council or there names you can always just ask your summoning creatures or me questions. I just thought you might want to know. Anyway there are 5 types of mortal foxes. There are Scouts which are the smallest and 3rd fastest of the foxes, they can speak english after a while of training with humans and they can become invisible.**

**There is also Medic foxes. They are the second smallest and second fastest and they can do medical jutsus and are the rarest type. Next up are the Messenger foxes they are the fastest and medium in size, they have the best chakra control next to that of a Medics they can do jutsus and are the most common type.**

**Then you have the Defenders which have skin as hard as hard as steel, they are the 2nd largest, they're not that fast because they don't have to move much when they are guarding things and because of that are the slowest. Lastly you have your Combat foxes which grow to be the biggest they are the 2nd slowest and are amazing at solo jutsus and team jutsu. Those qualities will only happen through training with their master. All foxes can see through gen-jutsu. Ok I bet your teammates are getting a little mad by now so I will wake you up after one thing. Come here for a second." Kyubi said. **He then put a hand on Naruto's arm and made a hand sign. Naruto felt the chakra being pumped into his body after a few moments Kyubi stopped.

**"Ok I just gave you half a tails worth of chakra which is a lot compared to human standards with that you could probably defeat a chunin with genin level jutsu. Now I am going to teach you a demon style jutsu that you can do now. It is called Oni Kasai (Demon Fire.) It allows you to make certain parts of your body become engulfed in fire. This fire can melt through anything and will only disappear when you do this hand sign." Kyubi said performing a hand sign. "Now to perform this jutsu concentrate my chakra somewhere on your body then think about fire it is wild and free mold your chakra like such and keep it there the fire will not hurt you but it can hurt other people so be careful. You can also find ways to adapt this jutsu and improve it. You may go now. Goodbye Naruto. **


	2. New Power and a Bloodline

Chapter 2 New Powers

Hey Everyone chapter two is done. I thought that I would get another few chapters out quickly to try and give you more to talk about and give advice about and suggestions. Hey Review and enjoy.

Back at Team 7's camp

The team had gotten to a safe place and set up camp for the night because they couldn't get Naruto to wake up. They were all sitting around the fire when Naruto came over and sat down. "How long was I out?" Naruto asked rubbing the back of his head.

"A few hours, we will set out in the morning." Tazuna said.

"Sorry everyone, I think I will go train for an hour or so before bed. I want to try something." Naruto said as he walked off. About ten minutes later he came to a clearing. He went to the middle and performed a hand sign. He started to concentrate on the Kyubi's chakra and began engulfing himself in it releasing large amounts of chakra. The ground around him began to crack. Then he stopped in awe at the new power he had. He decided to try a jutsu. So he made the cross like handseal and shouted "Multi Shadow Clone Jutsu" he yelled as 100s of Narutos popped up around the clearing. "This is amazing, finally something good has come out of having the Kyubi sealed in me." Naruto said as he released the jutsu.

**"So you like it?" Kyubi asked.**

"It's amazing so how powerful will i be with all the tails power?" Naruto asked excited.

**"Strong enough to be a fairly good sparring partner for many demons. Just never let the power go to your head and this power is nothing if you can't control it.**

"You should know by now i would never do that and i will master this power and use it to protect my precious people. Believe it!" Naruto said.

**"Yeah, I know. Lastly, you can talk to me anytime you want in your head and visit me by meditating so you know." Kyubi added**

"Ok, bye." Naruto said as he walked back to camp.

Back at the camp.

"What was that?" Sakura asked referring to the tremor that they had just felt.

"I don't know, but it is gone now." Said Kakashi. "_That was chakra and a lot of it maybe another enemy, we should stay on guard, but I guess I shouldn't worry the team until I learn more about that_." He thought to himself.

"Hey how is it going?" Naruto asked as he walked back into the campsite.

"Did you feel that tremor a few seconds ago?" Kakashi asked.

"No, I didn't I was up in the trees practicing agility." Naruto said calmly.

"Ok, I guess we should get to bed now, so we can get to wave by tomorrow night." Kakashi yawned as he stood up and headed for his tent.

"Good night everyone." Naruto said as zipped himself into his tent and went to bed to dream about just how amazing he would become.

In the morning everyone woke up and began their journey again. As the group continued everything was silent no one was talking that much. Then out of no where Naruto turned and fired off a kunai into some bushes.

"Naruto what do you think you are doing!" Sakura yelled annoyed.

"There was something there i know it." Naruto said as he lifted up the white rabbit he had scared. There was something wrong he could sense it. Then he figured it out the rabbit had white fur which means it was raised indoors. "Duck!" Naruto yelled at the same time as kakashi just as a man sized sword came spinning past the group and became lodged in a tree behind them. Soon after a missing mist ninja landed on the sword and was identified as Zabuza or the demon of the mist by Kakashi. Kakashi then lifted his forhead protector to reveal his sharingan.

"Everyone guard Tazuna, I can take care of this. If any of you interfere you could die!" Kakashi said to his team and they quickly surrounded Tazuna just as a deep mist closed in around them and they couldnt see more then two feet.

**"Hey kit this guy is a s-class jonin you might be able to help Kakashi out with this. Now this could hurt a little ok. I am about to give you another half tail. Also i will spread the next 16 halves over the next 6 years or so they won't be given this quickly again you need to let your body adjust." Kyubi said to Naruto as Naruto felt a surge of pain course through him.**

"Aahhhhhh!" Naruto screamed as he fell to the ground He could feel the chakra travelling through his chakra coils and stretching them out. After a few seconds he stood up slowly. 'I can feel the difference it is a huge difference, Aaaah my head.....it.....damnit....' _ Naruto thought as he brought his hand up to his face._

**"That would be another one of my gifts." Kyubi explained with a smile.**

'What...is...it...and...why...is...my...head...oh...aaah?' Naruto asked nearly tearing out his hair.

**"Your new bloodline limit. I created it for you. It comes in 4 stages that you will unlock as you unlock tails from now on. With the first stage your senses will be increased by two. You will also be twice as fast it will appear as if everyone else is moving slower not by a lot though but it will help it will also give you more control over your elements which are wind and water and because of me fire, electricity, earth, etc., you could even surpass the Uchiha in fire, because that is my element. The rest are because i am the head demon. **

**With the second stage which you will unlock with your 3rd tail your senses and speed will double again. You will also get more chakra control and be able to use jutsu with less hand signs. You will be able to learn and remember jutsu easier too not as well as the aharingan but close.**

**With the 3rd stage at your 7th tail your senses and speed will double a last time. Now your sight this will go through the biggest change, you will be able to see very faraway as if it were 2 ft. away and you will gain the ability to pick up heat signatures through walls and genjutsu will become fairly easy for you. You will be able to do a some jutsus without hand seals. **

**Lastly with the 4th stage and your 9th tail. You can see through anything. You will be able to move much faster to the point where you could outrun the Sharingan. So you know the first 3 stages will be exausting till you get used to it then you will be able to do it as long as you like. You will be able to do tons of jutsus without signs or words, and longer more dangerous jutsus in many less hand seals. You will also gaingood control of the elements" Kyubi finished excited to see how his creation would help Naruto.**

_"What is this feeling? This humongous blood lust. If I have to stay here another hour I will lose my mind. No, I'de rather kill myself now"_Sasuke thought to himself as he colapsed to the ground and prepared to stick a kunai into his gut at the same time as Sakura. Just then naruto just walked over and knocked them both out. Tazuna had already passed out on his own. After finishing off that he created 15 shadow clones and had 5 of them each guard one of the unconscious people. Then he activated his new bloodline and headed out to Kakashi and Zabuza. Kakashi had just been caught in a water prison. Then Naruto appeared on the edge of the water where the fog had cleared enough to allow Kakashi to see him. Kakashi just went wide eyed and he yelled for naruto to leave with his eyes.

_"_Hey aren't you supposed to be a demon well i'll bet you with the stakes bieng our lives that you can't be beat by a genin like me." Naruto yelled out as Kakashi's eyes grew huge in horror.

"How are you even able to stand up? The rest of your team was almost driven to suicide by this killer intent." Zabuza asked truly currious.

"You call this killer intent? This is pathetic. I have felt killer intent 10 times as big as this from a regular villager back home. You might act like a demon, but you dont stand a chance against a real one. I have been called a demon since i was born" Kakashi looked alittle upset, but then tried to focus on not wasting oxygen. "You don't stand a chance against me." Naruto said as he began to put out killing intent that made zabuza flinch alittle.

"Well we will see about that right after i finish off your sensei here then i..."Zabuza stopped in mid-scentence as naruto interupted.

"I'm not finished with you yet." Naruto said as he charged a little chakra. "Shadow clone jutsu" Naruto yelled as he created 5 more clones. Then 5 of them charged Zabuza while the real Naruto transformed hidden by the cloud of smoke that the clones created as they appeared, into a large shuriken which a clone grabbed and put away in their pack. Then four clones charged and made it look like the real naruto was the one hiding in the back. Zabuza quickly dispatched of the clones just in time to dodge a mega shuriken. Zabuza easily jumped the first and was about to dodge the hidden one when it burst into flame and singed his arm holding Kakashi. Kakashi landed over by the now normal shaped Naruto as Naruto put out the fire that was still on his clothes and watched as Zabuza held his arm as the fire began to burn farther up his arm.

"Whaat is going on? What is this? he asked scared as the burn was now the size of a palm and expanding deeper and farther up and down his arm. Just then two senbon needles flew out of the trees hitting Zabuza in the neck. Naruto dropped his jutsu seeing as how it was using his chakra reserves quickly.

"I am guessing from your mask that you are a hunter ninja from the mist." Kakashi said examining the ninja's clothes, as Sakura, Sasuke and Tazuna walked over.

"Hunter Ninja?" Naruto said confused.

"Ninja who have been trained to be able to track and kill missing ninja before they can reveal village secrets and jutsu's." Sakura explained sick of always having to explain things that Naruto didnt pay attention to in the academy.

"Oh ok then, but what bugs me is how he was able to come on and steal our kill in 2 seconds when we had so much trouble. Are we that weak?" Naruto asked pretending to be upset about bieng out done by someone a little older then him.

"Naruto in this world you could easily find someone younger then you who is stronger then me." Kakashi added.

"Now not that i didn't enjoy meeting you, but i should go and dispose of the body now. Sorry about taking your kill Naruto I bet i will see you around." The masked ninja said as he dropped down and began to dissapear in a swirl of leaves.

"Wait!" Naruto yelled as he ran over to the ninja. "I hope to become as good as you some day and be of more help." Naruto lied off the top of his head and stuck out his hand. The ninja shook it and dissapeared not noticing the small mud spot that Naruto wiped on her sleeve.

"What was that about?" Sasuke asked tauntingly making a mock impression of a little kid sucking up to someone older.

"Kakashi I hope you noticed it too that is where i am, leave them here and follow cautiously. Naruto said with a smile.

"What are you tal.." Sakura stared as the clone exploded into smoke.

"He noticed too..." Kakashi whispered. "Stay here, I'll be back." Kakashi commanded and darted off at top speed.

**Meanwhile with Zabuza and Haku**

"Damn Haku you are way to vicious."

"Yes, but that is how you trained me."

"I know, but that is only so that you could survive with Gato and this crowd."

"Well it is only temporary."

"I hate working for this bastard too."

"Although this the only way you can hide from the real hunter ninja out there."

Pooooooof!

"What the hell!" Zabuza yelled as Haku's armed exploded into smoke and Zabuza and Haku jumped 20 ft. away and got into a defensive position as a figure stepped out of the smoke revealing Naruto. Zabuza immediatley lunged and stabbed a kunai through Narutos head only for it to explode again and then have another Naruto walk out and wait for Zabuza to cool.

"Are you done?" Naruto asked. "I am not here to fight, and i will prove it," he said as he walked over took off his kunai and shuriken pouches and tossed them to Zabuza's feet. "Now can you please listen to my proposition?"

"Proposition...ok lets here it." Zabuza answered taking a little interest into what he was saying.

"I know that you don't like working for gato, that you don't really want to kill the bridge builder and that you are hiding from ninja?"

"Ok, how do you know all this?"

"I have been henged as a speck of dirt on Haku since you left." Naruto answered looking at Zabuza. "Why are you hiding anyway?"

"A decade or so ago I tried to assasinate the Mizukage, he had become corrupt and was just reaping the benifits of hokage and then let the town fall into termoilal. I was caught and I soon escaped and have been running ever since." Zabuza explained sadly.

"Here is the rest of the proposition, I will make it simple for you. One you must help us get to Gato, you can't kill Tazuna, and you will return to Konoha with me."

"What are the positives here, what do i get?"

"You will be protected by Konoha, you will gain the rights of a citizen, and you can have your choice of a proffesion in Konoha." Naruto concluded. "Now do you accept?"

"Yes, we do." Zabuza answered astounded at their luck.

"Ok here is the plan." Naruto said as he began talking to them softly.

**5 minutes later**

Kakashi arrived to see Naruto on the ground picking himself up.

"What happened, Where are they?"

"I dont know the cloth i was henged onto got torn on a branch and i fell off." Naruto answered calmly.

"Ok lets return."

**Back with Tazuna**

"Will you go out with me?"

"NO!!" Sasuke yelled back for the 4th time in half an hour. As Naruto and Kakashi hopped out of the trees.

"I f-feel kind of t-tired." Kakashi slurred as he collapsed and went unconscious.

"I guess me and Naruto can handle carrying him the rest of the way to your house can you lead the way." Sasuke said as him and Naruto bent down to get Kakashi and then collapsed too.

"Damnit!" Sasuke screeched as he bent over to get the two.

Hey there it is I already had the first three chapters written and just had to go back and spellcheck. The third should be out in a few minutes


	3. Gifts

I waned to give credit to **The Return of the Namikaze** by **(wilkins75) **for the idea of ninja foxes that he used in his story, i am sorry that i self consciously copy righted. I am working hard to be original. I will also not be following the story line in the television as much as i progress. Thank you and enjoy.

"I dont think Zabuza is dead." Kakashi said slowly as he talked to the group around the table. "If that was a real hunter ninja he would have finished him off right on the spot. So we have a couple choices i can either try and teach you new genin level jutsu you could learn." Kakashi started.

"WooWho! New jutsu i love jutsu. What kind of jutsu? Pleeeease tell me, oh please, please, pleassse." Naruto exploded excitedly at the thought of new jutsu. then out of no where he was on the ground holding his head where the throbbing lump appeared.

"Will you shut up and let Kakashi finish!" Sakura yelled as she hovered over him annoyed beyond words.

"As i was saying there is jutsu. Or i can teach you some chakra training techniques to let you improve your regular jutsu you know or i can just leave you here." Kakashi said as he watched all of their faces turn at the idea of bieng left behind. "In this situation there aren't that many jutsu that would be of any help against a man like this. So i guess our only option would be to train your chakra control." Kakashi finished looking up at the 3 genin around him. "Meet me in the woods at the clearing west of here in an hour. Don't bring much you wont need it." He said as he walked off. The hour passed by slowly for Naruto he really wanted to go train so he decided to go out and train earlier then when he was needed.

--

Naruto arrived at the clearing and decided he would just take sit and wait. When he arrived he had about 20 minutes till the rest would show up. So thinking about things he could possibly do he decided to do nothing. After 20 minutes Sakura showed up followed by Sasuke and Kakashi. "Well now that we are all here lets begin. Today you will learn how to climb trees with no hands."

"How? Thats impossiable!" Sasuke ssid not believing the jonin.

"Watch." Kakashi said as he walked up the tree and just kept going strait up.

"So you use chakra to attatch yourself right? Kakashi sensei." Naruto asked as he watched Kakashi perform a handseal to summon a little chakra to his feet before he steped on to the tree.

"That's right Naruto. Good Job, but how did you know?" Kakashi asked impressed that he might of actually paid attention to him.

"I saw you perform the handsign to summon chakra to your feet." Naruto said pointing at Kakashi's feet.

**"Sure, take all the credit." Kyubi said annoyed.**

_"What was i supposed to say they dont know about you and what if they don't like me it could be bad for a team if one of the members is hated." Naruto said calmly._

"Well now that you know how to do it. Can you?" Kakashi said throwing kunai down for them to mark their progress with.

"Believe it!" Naruto yelled and ran at the tree and got a step up and fell on his head.

Sakura and Sasuke tried and ended up about the same way. After a few more tries Sakura made it up. Which made Sasuke and Naruto more determined then ever.**"You have to use the right amount of chakra, to much and you will hurt the tree to little and you will slip. Ok?" Kyubi stated trying to help.**

"_Yeah, thanks." Naruto said back in his head._

After 3 more tries Naruto made it about half way up to where Sakura was while Sasuke could only go about ten feet up.

"Psssst. Hey..........do you have any tips." Sasuke asked quietly and Naruto just smirked making Sasuke scowl and huff off back to the tree. It had been about 5 hours since they arrived at the area.

000000000000000000000000000000000000000000000000000000000000000000000000000000000000000000000000000000000000000000000000000000000000000000000000000

"I can't believe Naruto is still out there." Tsunami said worridley.

"The dope could be dead for all we know." Sasuke said staring at his food .

"Yeah, he could have used all of his little reserves chakra training." Sakura said adding to Sasuke's comment, This didn't help Tsunami's worries at all.

"He might not look it, but Naruto is a full fledge ninja. He will be fine, and Sakura he might not have good control, but he probably has close to as much chakra as me already." That comment made Sakura's mouth drop and Sasuke almost gagged on his rice ball.

--

**Next Morning**

**(I dont want to go through the talk between and Naruto and Haku you know what happens and i am going to skip a few days of the tv episodes storyline. To where the rest of his tteam leaves and goes to the bridge while he sleeping. **

Naruto was walking back home to Tazuna's when Kyubi yelled for him to stop. "_What is it Kyubi?" _Naruto asked worried by Kyubi's tone.

**"I think I smell a fox nearby to the left, it doesn't smell right though, somethings wrong!" Kyubi said worried. "Foxes, i guess have a kind of sixth sense as to when a young fox is in trouble or around. Like a parental protection sense." Kyubi added trying to explain better. **

"_Ok Ill head over there then." Naruto said as he jogged over in theat direction as he went he saw lots of chopped trees with sword marks in it and a boar dead then then he saw it on the ground a few yards up there was a fox pup on the ground by a bush with slash marks down its side._

_**"Kit, who did this its horriable its was not hunting for food it was not even normal hunting! This was pure slaughter for fun this pup was killed for fun! Find who did this! I will rip them apart! That pup looks only about 5 weeks old, it was so young!"**_ Kyubi yelled as he temporarily disabled his ability to see what Naruto could see so as not to get sick.

"Look there are foot prints of...it looks like foxes." Naruto said "and look there are more slashes heading in the direction of...Oh No...Tazuna's!" Naruto yelled as he took off at a fast pace back home.

--

Meanwhile at the bridge.

The fog suddenly began to appeaar and Kakashi, sakura and Sasuke surrounded Tazuna.

--

At Tazuna's

Naruto had just made it back home and found the door smashed and moody shoe prints leading inside. He jumped up to the roof and cut a hole to watch what happened to so he could make a plan. After a moment he saw The two men holding Tsunami prisoner and she was asking them not to harm Inari then Naruto saw something he didn't expect a middle aged fox was slowly crawling around the corner and Naruto saw her say something to 3 pups hiding behind the door.

--

With the foxes.

"Mother don't go!" a little white fox said."

**(Yes the fox can speak and Naruto can understand them, but at the moment is to far away.)**

"Yeah, we lost Jensei we can't lose you too." The biggest one said desperatley.

"Mother it is horriable what they did, but please don't go." The smallest said.

"I can't stand it, but your right." Aigyou (loving translated) said as she looked at her 3 remaining pups.

"What is that?" The middle white one asked looking at a kunai that was poking around the house door way.

Satisfied that his plan would work Naruto rushed in quickly grabbed Tsunami from the man with a replacement and took her to Inari and then twirling on his foot using his momentum he flung a chakra enhanced kunai at the second man piercing him through the side of his head.

"Aaaaaaaah" The 1st man yelled as he dropped the boiling pot of water that had suddenly appeared in his hands only to have naruto appear beside him and trip him tie his hands and knock him out.

"Wow that was cool" the smallest fox said in awe as he looked at what had just hapened.

"Yeah, that was" the largest added.

"There is something about him that I like he smells...like...well like a fox." Aigyou stated sniffing the air and looking at Naruto with curiosity.

Naruto just finished making sure Inari and Tsunami were fine then he walked over to the foxes quietly while their talk went on.

"Whats up?" Little guys Naruto asked crouching down startling the fox.

**(Im am going back to naruto's pov now so you know)**

"You were awesome!" The smallest one said excitedly temporarily forgetting he was sad.

"Why thank you i am glad you thought so." Naruto grinned and examined the fox. He was all black except his chest and belly were white, he had a white tuff on his head and a tip on his tail, lastly his paws were white.

"Yeah, the way you..." The smallest began.

"Did you just understand what he said?!" Aigyou said.

"Yeah and before you ask come here and i can show you why." Naruto instructed happily. After they were all touching him he summoned alittle chakra to the seal on his chest and they where all pulled into his mindscape.

0000000000000000000000000000000000000000000000000000000000000000000000000000000000000000000000000000000000000000000000000000000000000000000000000

Naruto led them through the mindscape and into the chamber with kyubi.

"Where are we" Aigyou asked cautiusly.

**"Welcome" Kyubi said gently as he walked up to the cages in a form about 10 ft. tall.**

"K-k-k-kyubi, I never thought I would live to see you, this is atokun honor beyond anything I could dream of" Aigyou fumbled out as she bowed her head down and kyubi gave her a nod to stand.

**"Dont worry yourself with the honor stuff, but it was nice. See Naruto she understands respect I already like her, and who might these three be?" Kyubi asked glancing at the three youngsters hiding behind Aigyou."**

"These are my children, My eldest Toku" she said as athe largest fox stepped forward with a bow. He was all brown with a white stomach and chest.

"My youngest Ken." she announced nudging the smaller black and white fox forward.

"Then we have Kusuri my middle and f-f-final child" She said sadly with tears brimming in her eyes. Kusuri was white with pink mixed in to so white with a tint of pink.

**"Its a pleasure to meet you" He said calmly with his own bow. "I wish to give my sincere regrets to you and your family for your loss and wish to give you a few gifts should you wish to accept them. He added.**

"Thank you" Aigyou said as she began to quitely sob along with Kusuri while ken and Toku just looked at the ground.

"What kind of gifts are you going to give them?" Naruto asked.

**"Something that i am sure that they will love. I know that it will be hard but Aigyou can you please go with Narto to your other child and bring him here." Kyubi asked slowly.**

"Why......I dont think I could go ba-ba-back.... there it hurts so much."

"I will go quickly." Naruto said and dissapeared.

"What are you going to do to him he is already dead why must you try and put it in our faces again!" Toku said angrily as he saw his mothers tears.

**"I think that I may be able to bring him back to life with my rapid healing the wound i saw was not bad I think he died of blood loss and shock. It is recent so it might work." He said calmly.**

Instantly all of the foxes heads jerked up with anticipation. Just then Naruto appeared and set the fow in front of Kyubi.

**"Can you give me room to work Naruto." **he asked as Naruto closed his eyes and after a second the chaber became a well lit room with a table in the middle and kyubi's seal became a tatoo on his shoulder. Kyubi then changed into a man again and lifted the fox onto the table gently. All the foxes gathered around quickly not blinking or breathing at all in excitement. Kyubi lowered his hands over the fox and muttered a jutsu and began to heal Jensei with his glowing hands and then opened the fox's mouth and inserted a finger and did 10 quick 1 handed seals. Soon he started pushing air into the foxes lungs and pressing on the stomach with two fingers as the chest expanded with air again and again. Then Kyubi smiled as he continued the process.

"what is it what is happening?" Aigyou asked seeing his face.

**"Do you see his stomach expanding?" he asked. "when they nodded he continued. "Well i stopped my wind jutsu this is all him" he said removing his finger.**

"Mother.....w-w-where am I?" A small voice asked.

"Jensei" all 4 foxes chorused running over and jumping up next to their son and sibling. After a few minutes of rest and happiness as Aigyou just stayed curled up around her son. She turned her attention to Kyubi and promptly ran over and nuzzled up to him in thanks. "Thank you so much we owe you both a great debt I will follow you anywhere." She said.

**"You are very welcome i am glad it worked" he responded to her multitude of thank you's. "Now as for those gifts."**

"What more could you possiably give us you made our family whole again." She said with gratitude.

**"Well come here all of you and I will show you." He said as the foxes gathered around. He then went through a few hand seals making his fingers glow. He then touched each of the five foxes once on their backs. Instantly afterwards a small seal appeared in their fur. "These seals are a protection jutsu i created long ago they sense life threatening problems and teleport you to saftey, but they only work five times." He explained. "But that is not all, Did you mean what you said about following Naruto?" He asked.**

"Yes, of course" Aigyou answered.

**"Naruto bieng a ninja has a dangerous life, for your own protection and benefit if you if you chose so I can unlock your chakra coils that remain dormant to all that are not ninja, I will teach you to be able to heal wounds perform jutsu, control the elements and fight along side Naruto to protect those that are precious to you. I will allow all of your children to be born with their chakra unlocked, I can also tell you what type of ninja you are." He listed off.**

The five fox were happy earlier and were now overjoyed. Toku and Ken stepped forward immediately and accepted, shortlyfollowed by the other two. While Aigyou did not. "I think that I would like to stay as I am, I will be their worried mother that stays at home and frets, maybe i will find a hobbie. I'm just not as young as you all are minus you kyubi." she said.

**"Then here Ken step forward." he asked, he then put his palm on Ken's back and made a hand seal. **Instantly a large amont of chakra exploded out a few feet from Ken after having been unlocked for the first time**. "Step on this piece of paper" he then said. **Ken did so and then stepped off. Kyubi summoned a vial of ink looking liqid and dropped a little on the paper. The ink moved around and became an outline of a sword. **"A sword that means you are an attack fox. You will grow very large and will be good with jutsus. Later in your training you will have to find your element affinity also. Congradulations." He explained as Ken backed up excitedly.**

**"Jensei your next." Kyubi said examining the all red fox that reminded Kyubi of himself as a pup. He unlocked his chakra and had him step on the paper. For Jensei the ink gathered to the center and then vanished absorbed by the paper. This worried Jensei thinking that meant he had no type until Kyubi explained. "It became invisiable, very good, that means you are a scout, you will be able to do jutsu fairly well, will be good at genjutsu and can turn invisiable when you are scouting." He explained.**

**"Kusuri you now" Kyubi called going through the same process they looked at the paper to see two lines appear parallel to each other and then come together and vanish. "Wow Kusuri that means your a medic ninja, they are very rare and very handy to have, you will have great chakra control and will learn to heal almost any wound." he said.**

**"And last but not least, Toku comehere." Once again they did the process and the ink became a shield. "This means you are a defensive ninja. You will grow large too, like Ken, your fur will become as hard as steel, you will be good with jutsu also and especially defense based ones. You wont be as fast but there is a lot you can do." Kyubi told him.**

"Kyubi that was very nice you big furball, if this is the real you why did you attack Konoha." Naruto asked

"yeah I thought that you had died, no offense everyone will be overjoyed that you still live." Aigyou added.

**"No i didn't die I was just sealed in this idiot. Naruto I was tricked into attacking your village. A group of S class criminals and Nuke Ninja somehow got to the demon realm, they hunted me down in their quest for the nine bijuu to my home. My wife was currently giving birth to my 3rd kit. During labor is the only time a demon is not immortal, they also dont have any chakra, all demons canonly die through battle or at birth or in labor. So i was on guard outside when I saw one of the ninja. He looked at me once and then i lost all m strength It was terriable, I hobbled inside and elled for my wife to run with the baby but they broke lots of konoha ninja in and killed my kit then captured my wife and dissapeared through a portal then the genjutsu released and I was in the yard still. I did not think at all about the fact that it was a genjutsu and that my family might still be ignorant to the whole thing so I appeared in your realm furious saw a village with the same symbols as the ninja and attaacked. I still dont know what has becme of my family after all these years. I am so sorry Naruto that you lost your dad because of my recklessness" He explained also almost crying himself.**

"I am so sorry" Aigyou said as Naruto repeated the thank you looking down sadly.

**"We can start your training later, but now Naruto you are needed at the bridge." Kyubi told them.**

Naruto and the foxes began to fade out of the mindscape. "Wait........my fath..." Naruto began finally realizing Kyubi had mentioned his dad just after they vanished.

Whew that was long well review add suggestions about jutsu, powers, character ideas, etc. I hope to get another one out within a week. Any mistakes please tell me.


End file.
